marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Asia
'Asia ' is one of the seven continents on Earth. History Genghis Khan During the 13th Century Genghis Khan conquered Asia from the Ukraine to the eastern shores of Korea with a bow and arrow as his troops' primary weapon. Massacre in Hunan In China, an infant was classified as an 0-8-4 by S.H.I.E.L.D., who sent agents to investigate. Richard Lumley and his team found the child in the arms of a dead agent.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds Raina's Youth Raina lived on the streets of Thailand as a con artist and beggar with a group of friends who called themselves "freaks". They met Calvin Zabo who took them in and taught them their self worth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Rescue in Bahrain To be added Kidnapping of Tony Stark Tony Stark traveled to Afghanistan on a business trip in order to host a demonstration of the Jericho missile for the United States Armed Forces. Stark arrived into Bagram Air Base, traveling in his own private jet with his friend James Rhodes, where he was greeted by General William Gabriel and prepare to leave for the site of the demonstration. Giving a speech about the importance of weapons to maintain world peace, Stark unleashed a Jericho over a mountain range, impressing the officers and celebrating the success of the missile. A Humvee convoy was deployed to escort Stark and the other attendees to the demonstration. Stark refused to travel in the same Humvee as Rhodes, and while chatting with the airmen assigned to escort him, the convoy was attacked by members of the Ten Rings terrorist group. The soldiers were killed and while trying to flee, Stark was affected by the explosion of one of his own weapons, causing a large amount of shrapnel to penetrate his Bulletproof Vest and injure him. While unsconcious for the effect of the injuries, he was kidnapped by the Ten Rings and taken to one of the Ten Rings Bases in Afghanistan, in order to film a video to their then unrevealed employer.Iron Man James Rhodes's convoy arrived to Kunar five minutes after Stark's, but by that time, Stark was already gone.Iron Man: Security Measures Upon his arrival to the Ten Rings Base, Stark had to be operated by another prisoner, Ho Yinsen, who tried to remove the shrapnel that penetrated Stark's chest. Being unable to remove all the pieces, Yinsen had to insert an electromagnet powered by a car battery to keep the shrapnel from reaching Stark's heart and killing him. When Stark recovered consciousness, Yinsen explained his current condition, and acted as his translator and for their mutual kidnappers. Abu Bakaar, one of the Ten Rings members in charge of the base, instructed him to make a Jericho missile for them, and after being tortured and shown a vast arsenal of weapons developed by Stark Industries, he seemingly accepted. However, Yinsen convinced Stark to make a difference in what could possibly be the last days of his life, so instead of making a missile, Stark and Yinsen developed a miniature Arc Reactor so Stark to increase Stark's chances of surviving the shrapnel injury, and they secretly started working on an armor powered by the reactor that will help them escape. After working on the armor for three months, Stark and Yinsen formed a strong bond between one another. Raza, one of the leaders of the Ten Rings, unhappy with Stark's progresses, threatened to kill Yinsen and gave them an ultimatum, one more day to assemble the missile. Stark and Yinsen finished assembling the armor, and Yinsen tried to distract the terrorists so Stark could charge the suit. Stark made his way through the base using the armor and killing the terrorists, only to find Yinsen critically injured, imploring him not waste his life with his dying breath. Stark destroyed all the stolen weapons in the base and flew out of the area briefly using the armor's flight capabilities. He crash landed in a deserted area, and wandered until one of the search and rescue units commanded by Rhodes found him and moved him back to the United States. However, Raza, disfigured during Stark's escape, and other members of the Ten Rings combed the desert in order to find the pieces of Stark's armor in order to assemble it again in one of their camps. During a party in Los Angeles, Christine Everhart showed Stark pictures of Stark Industries weapons in the hands of terrorist groups, including an arsenal of Jericho missiles in Gulmira. The discovery that Obadiah Stane had been supplying weapons to the terrorists, and a news report of the situation in Gulmira by journalist Amira Ahmed, inspired Stark to don his newest armor and travel to Afghanistan in order to defeat the terrorists. Stark attacked the terrorists in Gulmira without harming the human shields and civilians that had been taken as hostages, leaving his former captor Abu Bakaar to the "mercies" of the residents of Gulmira. Stark located more arsenals containing fully-armed Jericho missiles and destroyed them. Phil Coulson and Nick Fury, during their investigation surrounding the events of the Kidnapping of Tony Stark, immediately travelled to Gulmira to analyze Stark's role during his attack to the Ten Rings. They find footage recorded by the terrorist and intented to frighten civilians. The footage shows Stark in his armor defeating the terrorists. The following day, James Rhodes denied the involvement of the U.S. government in what he called an "unexpected turn of events" in Gulmira. Obadiah Stane then travelled to Afghanistan in order to recover Stark's armor prototype accompanied by a group of mercenaries. Stane reunite with Raza, who offered the armor in exchange of an army of "iron soldiers". However, Stane paralyzed him using a Sonic Taser while his mercenaries disarmed the terrorists. After exiting the area, Stane ordered the mercenaries to kill the terrorist to avoid having any witnesses of his actions. Stark-Fujikawa Stark-Fujikawa is located in Tokyo, Japan. Arrest of Khalid Khandil Sam Wilson and his para-rescue unit were tasked with apprehending Khalid Khandil, a notable target in Bakhmala. Khandil hid himself in an area protected by soldiers using RPGs, preventing the United States Armed Forces from sending helicopters to the area. Wilson and his wingman, Riley, infiltrated the area using two sets of EXO-7 Falcon mechanical wing harnesses, allowing them highly-maneuvered flight. Wilson and Riley performed the mission in a way they performed similar operations, but Riley got hit by one of the RPGs, and Wilson could do nothing to help him. Wilson continued his mission and apprehended Khandil; he returned to the United States and started working for the Department of Veterans feeling guilty for Riley's death.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Creating of Whiplash Sometime after his father's death, Ivan Vanko created his Whiplash armor in Russia.Iron Man 2 Madripoor S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Maria Hill spent some time in Madripoor.S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Investigating Georgi Luchkov In Russia, Black Widow was on a case when Phil Coulson called her to retrieve Bruce Banner, who was hiding in India, as he was the foremost expert on Gamma Radiation.The Avengers Battle of Hong Kong James Rhodes was in the Battle of Hong Kong when he received a call from Iron Man requesting his assistance against the Chitauri.Iron Man 3 Prelude Mandarin Investigation Iron Patriot went to a sweat shop in Pakistan looking for the Mandarin and got ambushed by an Extremis-enhanced woman.Iron Man 3 Wilson Fisk's Asian Trips Wilson Fisk spent time in Asia, where he learned fluent Chinese and Japanese.Daredevil: 1.08: Shadows in the Glass Surgery of Tony Stark Tony Stark traveled to China to have surgery, in order to finally remove the shrapnel that penetrated his chest. He contacted Doctor Wu, whom he met during a science conference in 1999. Doctor Wu and his assistant Wu Jiaqi operated on Stark, with Stark's closest friends Pepper Potts and James Rhodes accompanying him during the process. The surgery was a success, and eliminated the need for the use of the Arc Reactor in Stark's chest.Iron Man 3 Stabilization of the Centipede Serum Kidnapping of Chan Ho Yin performing]] In 2013, street magician Chan Ho Yin was performing one of his shows in the streets of Hong Kong. Having few economic rewards for his tricks, Chan decided to use his real pyrokinetic powers to impress the audience, scaring two teenagers, but satisfying one of his spectators, Raina. Raina approached Chan, asking about his fire tricks, but he told her that a magician should never reveal his secrets. Raina flirted with him, using one of his quotes in the show to impress him, and Chan invited him to his house. Chan spoke about how he idolized magicians like for many years, until realizing that what they did was not real magic, and Raina convinced him of showing his powers, with Chan producing a small flame in the palm of his hand, something he had been able to do for some years. Raina wondered why Chan did not show his gift to the world, something Chan had wondered himself, but there were people that did not want his gift to be revealed, although he thought he obtained his powers for a reason. Flirting with Chan for the last time, Raina asked him to close his eyes, and two men in fireproof suits appeared and managed to knocked him out.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress Index Case Agents S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Quan Chen, Index case agent of Chan Ho Yin, tried to make his regular contact with Chan but he was unable to locate him. As Chan had violated his Index agreement before, Quan investigated further, and realized this time he had been kidnapped by professionals, as evidenced by a scrap of fireproof tissue. Quan informed fellow agent Phil Coulson and his team of the situation to enlist their help, and informed them of the details of the kidnapping and the reason why the perpetrators knew about Chan's powers, one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s data streams had been hacked by the Rising Tide. Birth of Scorch Raina greeted Chan Ho Yin and apologized for taking him by force. At first, Chan thought Raina was part of S.H.I.E.L.D. and lectured her about not needing to read the power protocols for a simple street performance. However, Raina revealed that she did not work for S.H.I.E.L.D., but for another organization that intended to help him increase and control his gift. Raina tried to convince Chan telling him he would obtain the fame that he craved, even suggesting to take a more powerful codename, Scorch, paralellizing his potential fame with that of Captain America. Chan, whose goal was just to be recognized for his power, agreed with Raina's proposal and accompanied her to a laboratory in Hong Kong. Centipede Project warehouse in Hong Kong]] Chan Ho Yin was taken to a laboratory in Hong Kong, in order to test his powers, being injected with the Centipede Serum to test the effects in an individual with powers of his own after being able to grant powers to average test subjects. The serum increased Chan's natural powers without suffering the side effects derived from Extremis, and Chan thanked Raina for the opportunity to use his powers that S.H.I.E.L.D. denied him, not knowing her real intentions yet. Raina and Debbie, one of the Centipede Project's researchers, discussed the effects the serum had on Chan, discovering tha the platelets in his blood prevented him from being burnt with his own powers, and were able to neutralize the combustion of the Extremis element of the serum, so Debbie ordered to extract all his platelets. Chan woke up tied to a machine, having been drained of his fire-resistant platelets, and thanked for participating in the Centipede Project. As Chan tried to attack Debbie, he suffered burnings in his hands, realizing that he was not resistant to fire anymore. Chan asked Raina why she did that, as she said he had a gift, but she replied that now he was sharing it. Rescue Mission S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered the location of the Centipede Project laboratory in Hong Kong tracing the accounts used to pay Miles Lydon, and Phil Coulson coordinated Quan Chen's men to rescue Chan Ho Yin. Coulson ordered two teams to secure the lower floors, while he accessed the top floor with Quan and Melinda May through the roof. May tracked Chan's heat signature and accessed the laboratory, where they found a tied and heavily burnt Chan. Quan liberated Chan, but Chan killed him tired of being controlled by S.H.I.E.L.D., and injected himself another dose of the Centipede Serum to increase his powers. Coulson and May tried to reason with Chan, but he had enough of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protocols to hide his gift, and continued to attack them. Coulson tried to render him unconscious using the Night-Night Gun, but he shielded himself with fire. Debbie received a call from her superiors, and informed them that, though S.H.I.E.L.D. had infiltrated the building, the situation was under control. Raina asked Debbie why she did not tell them all the truth about S.H.I.E.L.D. and Chan's current status. Grant Ward and Skye infiltrated the building so Skye could hack the security system and open the doors that were automatically closed, something she did almost immediately, extracting some files from the building's mainframe in the process. As the doors were opened and Chan had escaped, Coulson ordered Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons to uncuff Miles Lydon, so that he could remotely control the building's computers. ]] Chan confronted Debbie and Raina, but Raina managed to escape closing the door of the elevator and leaving Debbie behind. Debbie tried to convince Chan that she could fix him and give him more power, but Chan angrily attacked her and burnt her alive. Coulson confronted Chan for the last time, distracting him while May injected him with a large dose of the Centipede Serum to make him explode. Lydon remotely controlled the ventilation systems to direct the blast to the roof. Following the mission, Miles Lydon was left behind in Hong Kong, with the money he obtained for hacking S.H.I.E.L.D. being donated to Quan Chen's family, and being outfitted with a Tracking Bracelet that wouldn't allow him to access electronic devices. Overkill Device S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Grant Ward and Leo Fitz went to South Ossetia to destroy the Overkill Device. Phil Coulson suggested stationing a team in Armenia as backup during Leo Fitz and Grant Ward's mission to disable the Overkill Device in South Ossetia. Victoria Hand, agent in charge of the mission, had already envisioned that situation, noting that she and Coulson had a similar way of thinking with the known proverb "Great minds think alike".Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.07: The Hub Asian Safehouses When discussing safe houses, Antoine Triplett and John Garrett recalled one in Thailand without mattresses.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning Chase of Black Sky In Japan, Stick killed Aito after Stick learned that Black Sky was taken to New York City.Daredevil: 1.07: Stick Battle of Seoul Attempting to keep Ultron from gaining a new body using the Cradle, a creation of Helen Cho's, Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow fought the Battle of Seoul against the rogue A.I. Though successful, Romanoff was captured.Avengers: Age of Ultron Training of Doctor Strange Seeking to cure the paralysis of his hands, Stephen Strange, on the suggestion of Jonathan Pangborn, went to Nepal and learned from the Ancient One of the existence of the Multiverse. Hong Kong is one of the locations of three Sanctum Sanctorums whose residents protect the Earth from extra-dimensional threats.Doctor Strange Trivia *Asia is the largest continent on Earth both in area and population. *Georgia, Russia, and Turkey lie both in Asia and Europe. References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Continents Category:Iron Man (film) Locations Category:Iron Man 2 Locations Category:The Avengers Locations Category:Iron Man 3 Locations Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Locations Category:Captain America: Civil War Locations Category:Doctor Strange (film) Locations Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Locations Category:Black Panther (film) Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Daredevil (TV series) Locations Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Locations Category:The Defenders Locations Category:Comics Locations